Conventional exhaust gas aftertreatment systems include any of several different components to reduce the levels of harmful exhaust emissions present in exhaust gas generated by an IC engine. For example, certain exhaust aftertreatment systems for diesel-powered IC engines include various components, such as a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC), a diesel particulate filter (DPF), a decomposition reactor tube (DRT), a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) device, an SCR on filter (SCRF), and/or an ammonia slip catalyst (ASC) (also referred to as an ammonia oxidation catalyst (AMOX)). Each of the DOC, DPF, DRT, SCR device, SCRF, and/or the ASC components are configured to perform a particular exhaust emissions treatment operation on the exhaust gas passing through or over the respective components.
In operation, heat from the exhaust gas passing through the various exhaust aftertreatment components can be transferred to various parts (e.g., housings) of the exhaust aftertreatment components. Such heat transfer decreases the temperature of the exhaust gas and increases the surface temperature of the exhaust aftertreatment components.